chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
High End
High End is a song by Chris Brown and features Future & Young Thug. It's the 9th song on the second disc of his eighth studio album Heartbreak On A Full Moon. The track was released as a promotional single for the album. Chris and Future collaborated before on Breezy's song: "U Did It" and on Future's song: "PIE". Chris and Young Thug also collaborated before on "Dat Night", which also featured Trey Songz. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M020Ajhkojg Lyrics Future High end, yeah You know, what we doin' (what) I'm set, slatt, set, gang, set 1: Future I'm on a high end (jet) I'm 'bout to fly in (set) Hop in a Cayenne (skrrt) I was just glidin' (I was just glidin') I just be stylin' (stylin', style) I'm on a high end (I'm on a high) I'm on a fly end (eh, yeah) We 'bout to fly in (yeah, ooh) Jump in the Cayenne (jump in the Cayenne) Jump in the Cayenne (skrrt, skrrt) Ran out of mileage (ran out of mileage) Gotta go find it (gotta go find it) Snatch up a thotty (snatch up to a thotty) In a big body (in a big body) Juug set Wu-Tang (juug set Wu-Tang) We like Shaolin (we like Shaolin) What's the total? (yeah, yeah) What's the lick read? (what the lick read) Rockin' Balenci' (rockin' Balenci') Whippin' up big B's (whip up big B's) What's the total? What's the list read? Plain Jane watch, Richard Mille (yeah) Richard Mille cost me 'bout an Aston-Martin Left my Tesla sittin' at the house on the charge I just met the owners of Chanel and Diadora 'Cause they say I'm spendin' too much money in the stores Pluto 2: Chris Brown Haha Everything high end (high end) I whip the Masi' (Masi') I pop a half a perc (half a perc) Make a deposit ('posit) I am not from the Earth (from the Earth) Stay on my fly shit (fly shit) I'm flyin' private (private) On my Dubai shit ('bai shit) On a Ducati, stuntin' on 'em All of you niggas my little homies Here's some knowledge for you Stop tryna wife a thot bitch All the vampires know that we don't go to sleep We stay up all night, pop me two or three, pill exotic type Everything high end, you see the stars And my Richard Mille cost more than your car Everything high end (high end) Everything high end (high end) And you fake, nigga (fake, nigga) Should retire (retire) And you fuck niggas (fuck niggas) Should get fired up (fired up) Don't fuck with Fed niggas (Fed niggas) They be wired up (wired up) Future & Young Thug Pluto Everything high end 3: Young Thug Uh (pew, pew) I wanna bargain (on God) 'Bout to hit Khaled (yeah) I want an X pill (uh) I want a molly (uh) I'ma get seasick (seasick) From these diamonds (from these diamonds) Eyes locked in (uh huh) I would climb in (let's get it) She 'bout to climax (yeah) Put the doors in knap sacks (snacks) Put some ice on a basic bitch (put some ice on a basic bitch) Put some hundreds in gem clips (look like a thotty) Freaky in my car (yeah) Maybach seat massage (skrrt, skrrt) Backseat turn to bump (yeah) Security outside like a guard (damn) Securin' my spot, I'm a dog (secure) Securin' the spot like a guard (secure the spot) I'm a big B like a wasp (uh) Can't come to me, I'm a boss (yeah) 400 racks on my car (uh) Got a old mink on the floor (damn) King Tut gotta say it's old (auction) Spend a milli' at a store (to get tags) Got my wrist like King Tut's (now go get that) Caught my first body, I was a man from there (yeah) Nigga tried to take my money, I left his ass in there Then hopped inside the Jag, I did the dash, you know that (skrrt) I ain't gon' stay on no scene, I let my lawyer handle that (yeah) Get it Everything high end (uh) I see it, it's mine then (I got it) I like it, I bought it (it's mine) I'm wet up like faucets Catch up to not get We don't let bygones be bygones Future High end, yeah Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs